Dúo tsundere
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nymph llega como estudiante de intercambio a Ryoo e inmediatamente conoce a Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki y Kagami y logra unirse a ellas, pero su acercamiento a Konata, además de que le da muy fácilmente sus apuntes, despertarán los celos de Kagami. Oneshot con yuri KonaxKaga


**Advertencia: **Después de escribir varios fics simples de Lucky Star, ya era hora de que intentara escribir un crossover, y la segunda serie elegida ha sido Sora no Otoshimono XD

**Dúo tsundere**

La hora del almuerzo había empezado en el instituto de Ryoo, y la chica pelilila conocida como Kagami Hiiragi se dirigía al salón 3-B para comer junto con su hermana y amigas, pero no se esperaba que el grupo ahora estaría conformado por una nueva chica de intercambio.

Kagami: Ossu, ¿cómo están todas?- saluda la miko mayor.

Tsukasa: Hola onee-chan, ven para que conozcas a una amiga que acabamos de conocer- llama emocionada la pelilila menor.

Kagami: ¿Qué, en serio?- se interesó la chica de coletas y acompañó a su hermana hasta estar con el grupo.

Konata y Miyuki estaban hablando animadamente con una chica de cabello azul brillante con coletas un poco distintas a las de la pelilila mayor, ojos azules también tenía la recién llegada, y sus características más destacables eran unas aberturas en la espalda de su uniforme y un enorme collar con una cadena en su cuello. La tercera hermana tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la nueva amiga de la otaku.

Konata: ¡Kagami-sama! Ven para que conozcas a Nymph, nuestra nueva compañera.

Kagami: Hola, Konata- dice alegre la chica antes de desviar su atención en la nueva otra vez- _"Esa indumentaria se ve bastante rara, seguro que ella es otaku igual que Konata" _\- pensó con fastidio la pelilila mayor.

Miyuki: Buenos días Kagami-san- saluda sonriente y cortés la pelirrosa-, te presentamos a Nymph-san, quien ahora estará en nuestra clase.

Nymph: Hola, tú debes ser Kagami- saluda con simpleza la angeloid peliazul-. Estaré estudiando aquí hasta el fin del semestre, y espero que nos llevemos bien mientras tanto.

Kagami: Sí, c-claro- responde algo nerviosa la tsundere humana-, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien.

Las cinco chicas comen juntas mientras charlan sobre aquello que tendría que hacer Nymph en Ryoo, con algunos interludios de contenido otaku cortesía de la ojiverde y los respectivos cortes de la pelilila mayor. La angeloid estaba entretenida escuchando e interviniendo en temas nuevos, y poco a poco se acostumbraba a sus nuevas amigas, cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el reinicio de las clases.

Nanako: ¡Muy bien clase, todo el mundo a sus asientos!- avisa la rubia que entraba al salón con paso firme.

Kagami: Nos vemos después de clase- se despide la tsundere mientras regresa a su salón.

Konata: ¡Te extrañaré, Kagamin!- se despide efusivamente la chica del ahoge.

Kagami: ¡N-no grites esta clase de cosas, baka!- se escandaliza antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

* * *

**Después de clases**

Las cinco chicas se reúnen en la salida para caminar un rato mientras regresan a sus casas, la primera en separarse del grupo había resultado ser la angeloid beta.

Nymph: Aquí las tengo que dejar, mi camino se separa en este punto- anuncia la tsundere electrónica.

Tsukasa: Nos vemos mañana, Nymph-chan- de despide la pelilila menor.

Nymph: ¡No me gusta que me llamen así!- se quejó la peliazul de coletas.

Konata: No solo son las coletas, esa señal también- dijo la otaku en tono dramático-, sin duda aquí huele a tsundere, y no lo digo por mi Kagamin.

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

Nymph: ¡Yo no soy soy una tsundere! ¡No, no y no!- exclama la angeloid haciendo un puchero.

Konata: Esta experiencia sin duda será divertida- la otaku parecía no haber escuchado aquellas quejas.

Tsukasa: Tenemos que apurarnos onee-chan, que okaa-chan quiere que le ayudemos con la limpieza- recordó la gemela menor.

Miyuki: Yo tengo que ir al dentista después de regresar a casa- dice algo asustada la chica de lentes.

Konata: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos Kagami-sama.

Kagami: No me llames Kagami-sama, te lo he dicho como un millón de veces- susurra la tsundere mientras se da un facepalm.

Nymph: ¡Hmp! Yo tengo que regresar, ya me deben estar esperando- la angeloid se va casi corriendo por una calle, dejando finalmente al grupo.

Konata: Por cierto Kagamin, ¿me puedes pasar tus apuntes de historia?- voltea a ver a la humana tsundere.

Kagami: Olvídalo- dijo simplemente.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

Las clases en Ryoo seguían con el mismo monótono matiz, y las amigas y Nymph no veían una manera de variar realmente ese día a día, pero aún así se entretenían mucho hablando entre ellas durante los almuerzos y las salidas, y Konata había encontrado en Nymph a una nueva fuente de tareas y preguntas para copiar. y más aún cuando la tsundere peliazul a diferencia de la tsundere pelilila no ponía prácticamente trabas a la otaku para que copiara, cosa que por alguna razón molestaba a la gemela mayor, mientras que a la gemela menor y la pelirrosa aquel detalle casi las tenía sin cuidado.

Nymph: ...y si calculas este número elevándolo a su máxima potencia obtendrás este resultado- explica la angeloid a la ojiverde.

Konata: Aún me parece un poco difícil, pero gracias a ti ahora creo que tengo una idea de cómo es- dice sonriendo la matadora del árcade.

Kagami: _"Algo anda mal, realmente me huele mal que esas dos últimamente se están acercando mucho. Y lo que más me molesta es que Konata se aprovecha de Nymph para copiarse los deberes, si alguien debería darles sus deberes a esa enana otaku debo ser yo..."_\- la miko de pronto se ruboriza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando mientras veía a las dos desde afuera del salón de clases- _"¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Está mal dejar que Konata se copie de los demás, sea quien sea. Tengo que encontrar una forma de que Nymph no le dé de copiar más, porque no es saludable que Konata viva de esa forma, no puedo ser yo la única que nos mantenga... ¿¡PERO QUÉ SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR!? Ella y yo no somos nada y no hay ninguna razón para pensar distinto. Es sólo que quiero lo mejor para Konata... ugh, no es la mejor forma de pensarlo, pero es más o menos así"_

Tsukasa: Eres muy lista, Nymh-chan- felicita la miko menor.

Nymph: Gracias por tu halago, pero en serio te pido que no me llames con "chan", que no me gusta- dice la angeloid tratando de ser amable con la chica descuidada.

Konata: Por cierto Nymph, ¿quieres pasar esta noche en mi casa? Podríamos hacer muchas cosas como la tarea y una pijamada también- la tsundere que estaba fuera del salón se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo la otaku.

Nymph: Puede ser, suena bien lo que dices- responde con simpleza la tsundere de la cadena-. Nunca he estado en una pijamada, pero he visto algunas en televisión, y francamente me parecen divertidas. Tal vez incluso traiga a Alpha y también a Delta.

Tsukasa: ¿Ein? ¿Y quienes son ellas?- pregunta una confundida ojiceleste.

Nymph: Ellas vienen del mismo lugar que yo, aunque somos bastante distintas en cierto modo- responde la angeloid-, aquí tengo unas fotos para que sepan como son- la angeloid saca unas fotos de su maletín y se las muestra a las tres amigas que quedan de piedra ante lo que ven-. Alpha es la de cabelo rosa, mientras que delta es la atarantada rubia.

Miyuki: ¿Ellas... son...? la chica de lentes no era capaz de describir lo que veían.

Tsukasa: E-ellas... s-s-s-sus...

Konata: ¡Esas dos están repechugonas!- la ojiceleste mayor se queda de piedra nuevamente al escuchar cómo las llamaba la chica del ahoge- Mi querida Nymph, será un verdadero placer recibir en casa a tus amigas, y más aún aprovechando que mi padre no estará.

Kagami: _"No me lo puedo creer, habrán más chicas alrededor de Konata... ¿Pero por qué me preocupa eso? El asunto es que esa pervertida enana se va a aprovechar de la ingenuidad de Nymph para hacerla traer a más chicas para agasajarla. Pareciera que Konata ya tiene experiencia en esto gracias a sus mugrientos galges, pero yo la voy a detener antes de Nymph y las otras inocentes víctimas lleguen. ¡Konata es mía! ¿P-pero qué fue eso? Eso sonó demasiado raro, no me puedo creer que de verdad a mi Ko... a Konata y a mí juntas como... algo más que amigas"_\- la tercera hermana se sonroja bastante, aún sin comprender del todo el por qué, pero pronto lo haría.

La campana de pronto suena, y Kagami se tiene que regresar a su salón, habiendo olvidado por completo su comida por estar espiando a Konata, y eso le costó caro en el examen de la última hora, a causa del hambre no pudo concentrarse adecuadamente y acabó saliendo del instituto con la incertidumbre de no haber presentado bien su examen.

La tsundere aprovechó el camino para comer fuera del colegio, pero se extrañó cuando al frente estaban Tsukasa y Miyuki, pero en cambio Konata y Nymph no se veían por ningún lado.

Miyuki: Te estábamos esperando, Kagami-san- dice amablemente la chica moe.

Tsukasa: ¿Se te olvidó comer, onee-chan?- preguntó inocente la pelilila menor.

Kagami: ¿Y en dónde están ellas dos?- preguntó ignorando la pregunta de su gemela.

Miyuki: Konata-san y Nymph-san se fueron fueron juntas ¿Por qué la pregunta, Kagami-san?- pregunta la despistada pelirrosa.

La pelilila mayor no respondió, sino que se quedó en donde estaba, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. La otaku se fue acompañada únicamente de Nymph, quién sabe si incluso se fueron tomadas de la mano. Esta vez Kagami ni se molestó en tratar de despejar esos pensamientos en los que se evidenciaban sus celos por la cercanía que habían adquirido aquellas dos peliazules. Su comida de pronto se cayó de su mano y chocó ruidosamente contra el suelo, sorprendiendo la la gemela menor y a la chica de lentes.

Tsukasa: ¿Ocurre algo, onee-chan?- preguntó preocupada la pelilila menor.

Kagami: Creo... que tengo algo que hacer. No las puedo acompañar por hoy- la pelilila dejó su envase de comida en donde se le cayó y se fue corriendo de allí.

Tsukasa: ¿Porqué onee-chan no escucha no escucha nada de lo que le digo?- la miko menor recoge el envase y lo guarda.

Miyuki: Ni idea Tsukasa-san, supongo que es algo que sólo puede hacer ella, por lo que no deberíamos meternos- aconseja algo descolocada la pelirrosa.

Tsukasa: Tienes razón Yuki-chan, pero aún así me preocupa lo que le pueda ocurrir- dijo algo triste la ojiceleste.

Miyuki: Sólo debemos esperar a ver lo que hace Kagami-san, y si ella decide decirnos lo que pasa, entonces bien- la pelirrosa posa su mano sobre el hombro de Tsukasa.

* * *

**Estación del tren, con Kagami**

La pelilila se apresura para llegar a la estación y entrar al tren antes de que cerrara sus puertas. Estaba desesperada por ver lo que hacía Konata con Nymph y no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la furia que le ocasionaba pensar en las posibilidades. Había olvidado toda forma de evasiva que pudiese hacer ante sus pensamientos acerca de Konata, SU Konata.

Kagami: _"No me puedo creer que Konata en serio vaya a estar esta noche con Nymph ¡Pero si la conocemos de hace muy poco! Tú y yo nos conocemos desde mucho antes, y sólo sabes molestarme por mis pechos y mi peso, mientras que yo siempre pierdo mi tiempo ayudándola y aconsejándola hasta el cansancio para que estudie y se esfuerce aunque sea una vez en su vida. Esa Konata es una malagradecida que ni siquiera me invitó a estar en su casa. No sé porqué me importa tanto esa enana otaku"_\- la tsundere estaba comiéndose en sus propios celos y tristeza- _"No sé cómo me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que en cierto modo me gustaste. Argh, francamente no me atrevería siquiera a pensar algo así si no fuese por tu culpa, Konata. Te haré darte cuenta de lo que le hiciste a mi corazón, y pondré en su lugar a esa Nymph, cómo me arrepiento de haberla recibido como amiga"_\- el tren anuncia su llegada a la estación más cercana a la casa de Konata, y la tsundere se dirige casi corriendo hacia la pequeña otaku.

* * *

**Tienda de manga, con Konata y Nymph**

Konata: ¿En serio tiene únicamente revistas porno?- preguntó la otaku alzando una ceja.

Nymph: Así es, y realmente es molesto que Tomoki sea tan pervertido con tantas mujeres, ni siquiera trata de decidirse a salir formalmente con ninguna en particular, aún si no es conmigo, por eso me molesta tanto esa faceta de él- responde la tsundere peliazul haciendo un puchero.

Konata: Es natural que te moleste y que a la vez quieras acercarte a él y al mismo tiempo no, eres una tsundere después de todo- dijo como si fuese de lo más natural del mundo.

Nymph: ¡No me digas tsundere! Eso suena muy mal- la angeloid continuaba con su puchero.

Konata: Te aconsejo que asumas más tus verdaderos sentimientos Nymph, pues Tomoki puede que nunca quiera decidirse si todo anda siempre igual, y realmente creo que te ves bastante kawaii para ganártelo, aún teniendo esos gloriosos pechos como tus principales rivales- la última parte lo dijo con tono atrevido.

Nymph: ¿En serio crees que podría ganarle el corazón de Tomoki a Alpha y a Delta?- preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada la angeloid de coletas.

Konata: No estoy diciendo que sea fácil, después de todo ese repertorio de ellas son geniales, yo quisiera tener unos pechos así- la matadora del árcade se limpia la baba que le caía-. Sólo te digo que seas más expresiva, y si lo quieres puedes darle este mismo consejo a tus amigas, y tal vez así algún día Tomoki tomará realmente su decisión.

Nymph: Parece ser que sabes mucho sobre eso- dice muy admirada la ojiazul.

Konata: Mis eroges son infalibles después de todo- la angeloid se cae al estilo anime.

Nymph: ¿En serio juegas esas cosas? Nunca me lo habías dicho- se altera la tsundere de Synapse.

Konata: Sí, ciertamente yo también soy algo pervertida- se rasca la cabeza muy divertida-, pero al menos yo sé a quién quiero e intento llamar su atención de la manera que sé- concluye con una sonrisa.

Nymph: ¿Y de quién estás enamorada, Konata?- se interesó la tsundere ojiazul.

Konata: De mi Kagamin, claro- dijo en sentencia la ojiverde.

Nymph: ¿E-e-en serio?- preguntó desencajada la chica de la cadena- ¿En serio es posible que las chicas se gusten entre ellas?

Konata: Aquí tampoco es demasiado común, pero es la verdad lo que te digo- dijo en tono nostálgico la otaku-. Me gusta Kagamin, y quisiera que ella lo supiera, aunque por ahora es algo reticente a las relaciones de noviazgo por ahora, siempre ella tan estudiosa y esforzada...

Nymph: Y tú que la molestas mucho y le dices todas esas cosas que la incomodan- dice una inquisitiva tsundere-. ¿Cómo podrías lograr ganártela si esa forma de llamar su atención es tan ridícula?

Konata: Los eroges no fallan, Nymph. Tendré a mi Kagamin a base de incitaciones, y haciendo que me vea siempre- dijo soñadora la chica legendaria A.

Nymph: Si tú lo dices...

Ambas peliazules pasan cerca de diez minutos revisando estantes completos de manga, mientras estaban siendo vistas por cierto pelinegro.

Meito: Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que la chica legendaria A compre mis mangas... ¡Formación F ahora mismo!

Vendedor 1: ¡Mangas en sus lugares listo!- el primero en responder lanza mangas a todos los puntos vacíos de las estanterías.

Vendedora 2: Registro de precios listo- la chica lanza como si fuese un ataque miles de etiquetas de precios que caen limpiamente sobre las mercancías.

Vendedor 3: Punto de atención listo- un hombre de dos metros de alto se ubica detrás de la caja de la tienda.

Meito: Perfecto, la chica legendaria A no se escapará esta v... ¿pero qué?- el pelinegro ve a las dos peliazules largarse del local.

Vendedora 2: ¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó anonadada.

Meito: ¡HEMOS FALLADOOOOO!- grita dramático el gerente.

Los dos vendedores masculinos se abrazan para llorar como si estuviesen en un funeral y la chica sólo se retira de allí por considerar el ambiente demasiado deprimente.

* * *

**Residencia Izumi**

Konata: Te doy la bienvenida a mis predios, amiga mía- abre la puerta la otaku.

Nymph: Tu casa no está mal, si quieres puedo llamar a Alpha y a Delta para que vengan.

Konata: Hazlo, prepararé unos bocadillos para tener una buena pijamada- ambas peliazules entran a la casa.

Kagami: ¡Konata! ¿Porqué te tardaste tanto en llegar? ¡Tengo casi media hora parada aquí como una tonta sólo por esperarte!- aparece la pelilila en la sala.

Konata: ¿K-Kagami-sama?- se impresiona la matadora del árcade- ¿Porqué has venido?

Kagami: Porque no pienso dejar que abuses de tres chicas como estoy segura que lo vas a haces, Konata- responde enfadada la tsundere humana.

Nymph: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Kagami?- se extraña la tsundere de Synapse.

Kagami: Sabía que estabas demasiado influenciada por tus cochinos eroges, pero realmente me dejas con la boca abierta con esa cosa que estabas por hacer, y justo ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ti- la tsundere empieza a llorar por la presión de los celos.

Konata: ¿Y qué sientes por mí, Kagamin?- pregunta la chica del ahoge fingiendo sorpresa.

Kagami: Konata, yo... yo creo que...- la pelilila no sabía cómo avanzar.

Nymph: ¿Quieres que la ayude?- pregunta la tsundere de Synapse a la otaku.

Konata: Por favor, Nymph.

Kagami: ¿Pero de qué...?

La tsundere peliazul hackea la mente de la pelilila para hacerla hablar sin rodeos estando aún consciente de lo que dice.

Konata: ¿Ahora puedes continuar con lo que me ibas a decir, Kagamin?- pregunta pícara la chica del lunar.

Kagami: Estaba por decir que me gustas, Konata- la miko se tapa la boca.

Nymph: Ya lo dijo, no creo que haga falta el hackeo de mente- la angeloid libera a Kagami.

Kagami: ¿Pero qué fue eso?- pregunta alarmada la pelilila.

Nymph: Tengo la capacidad de reconfigurar el aura o los pensamientos de las personas por medio de mi sistema de hackeo- respondió como si fuese de lo más natural.

Kagami: ¿Qué cosa?- la pelilila no entendió lo que quiso decir la otra tsundere.

Konata: Es obvio que eres cerrada de mente, Kagami-sama- dijo burlona la chica del ahoge-, ya todas sabíamos que Nymph no es humana, sólo que no nos importaba y no le preguntábamos. Después de todo las cosas del anime sí existe- hizo una señal de triunfo con sus dedos.

Nymph: Konata también tiene razón en que nosotras las... las...- la angeloid se ruborizó- las tsunderes tenemos serias dificultades para expresar lo que sentimos.

Konata: Te lo dije, los eroges siempre tienen la razón, y más ahora que mi Kagamin se me ha confesado- se abraza a la pelilila, enterrando su rostro en los pechos de la miko.

Kagami: ¡No pongas tu cara ahí, es vergonzoso!- se sonroja la tsundere humana.

Nymph: Realmente ella es una pervertida, igual que Tomoki- dice para sí misma la tsundere beta.

Kagami: Pero una cosa, Konata- logra separar a la otaku de su pequeño encanto- ¿Para qué quieres que vengan aquellas chicas esta noche?- Kagami se entristece nuevamente en la espera de la respuesta.

Konata: Es que son bastante curiosas, ellas tienen alas, Kagamin. Ojalá hubieses visto las fotos de Nymph, Tsukasa y Miyuki-san casi se le van los ojos al ver que estaban volando.

Kagami: ¿¡QUÉ, DE VERDAD!?- se escandaliza la tsundere pelilila.

Nymph: Aún tengo las fotos, si quieres las puedes ver- la angeloid peliazul saca las fotos de su maletín y se las da a la miko.

Kagami: Es verdad... esas cosas son de verdad- la tsundere humana se pone pálida, no por ver las alas, sino los pechos de las otras dos angeloids.

Konata: Sí, yo también vi primero los megapechos de esas dos linduras, pero tranquila mi Kagamin, tú eres la número uno para mí- la otaku besa en la mejilla a su pelilila.

Kagami: ¿E-en serio?- pregunta una nerviosa miko.

Konata: A mí me gustas casi desde el día que te conozco, pero siempre estás demasiado pendiente en los estudios como para notar que lo que quería era tu atención- la chica del ahoge pone ojos de cachorro-. Siempre me has hecho falta, mi Kagamin.

Nymph: No sé como, pero esa Konata siempre consigue lo que quiere- dice la tsundere peliazul con una gota en la cabeza mientras hace aparecer sus alas.

Kagami: Konata, ahora sé que sí te gusto- la tercera Hiiragi empieza a llorar-. Me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta que sí me gustas, que te amo Konata. Fueron los celos por creer que abusarías de Nymph y sus amigas lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que este impulso era de verdad.

Konata: No hace falta decir nada más- la otaku sorpresivamente besa en los labios a la pelilila.

Ambas colegialas empiezan a abrazarse y a enlazar sus lenguas de forma desenfrenada ante la vista de la tsundere peliazul, que empezaba a sentirse incómoda al visualizarse a sí misma con Tomoki en esa situación.

Konata: Yo también te amo Kagami-sama, si te he molestado todo este tiempo, es por eso- se vuelve a besar con la pelilila.

Nymph: _"Tal vez deba llamar a Alpha y a Delta en otro lado. Será incómodo llamarlas mientras las veo así"_\- la angeloid sale de la sala en forma disimulada.

Konata: ¿Estás mucho mejor, Kagamin?- pregunta la sonriente otaku.

Kagami: Sí, estoy mejor- dijo tímida la tsundere humana.

Konata: Una cosa, ¿podrías dar tus apuntes esta noche en la pijamada?

Kagami: ¡Por supuesto que no, eso lo tienes que hacer tú misma!- regresó el tsuntsun de Kagami.

Konata: Pues ni modo- se encogió de hombros la matadora de árcade-, mejor hablo con Nymph y aquellas dos chicas, a lo mejor me ayudan.

Kagami: Tú te quedas conmigo- la pelilila abraza posesivamente a la ojiverde-, aún si debo prestarte la tarea, esta vez tú te quedas conmigo y no con Nymph.

Konata: Ahí se manifiesta mi amada tsundere- dice burlona la anfitriona.

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

* * *

**Residencia Hiiragi**

Tsukasa: Aquí traje chocolate sin azúcar, Yuki-chan- la pelilila entra a su habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa.

Miyuki: Gracias, Tsukasa-san.

Las dos se sientan para estudiar juntas, cuando suena el celular de la cuarta hermana.

Tsukasa: Es onee-chan, seguro que me acaba de enviar un mensaje- sentencia la miko.

Miyuki: ¿Y qué es lo que dice el mensaje de Kagami-san?- pregunta curiosa la chica de lentes.

Tsukasa: Al parecer onee-chan se quedará esta noche en casa de Kona-chan y estudiará con ella y con Nymph-chan.

Miyuki: Eso es curioso- dice pensativa la pelirrosa-, se supone que Kagami-san tenía un problema o algo, y resulta que ahora se quedará con Konata-san.

Tsukasa: Tal onee-chan estaba celosa porque Kona-chan iba a estar con Nymph-chan y sus dos amigas- dice sonriente la miko-. No se lo digas a nadie, pero a onee-chan en realidad le gusta Kona-chan.

Miyuki: ¿En serio?- pregunta intersada la intelectual.

Tsukasa: A veces cuando despierto a mitad de la noche y voy por agua o voy al baño, escucho a onee-chan hablar dormida, y siempre dice "te amo mi otaku" una y otra vez, y además están las fotos de Kona-chan en la pared ¡Hay más fotos de Kona-chan que de ella misma!

Miyuki: Entonces lo mejor será esperar a que Kagami-san nos diga eso ella misma, y no que parezcamos muy entrometidas diciéndolo por ahí- dice algo sonrojada la pelirrosa.

Tsukasa: Tienes razón, Yuki-chan- dijo sonriente la miko.

Ambas amigas pasarían la mitad de la tarde estudiando para los próximos exámenes y bebiendo chocolate, mientras pensaban en cómo reaccionaría Nymph y luego las otras dos al ver Konata y Kagami como pareja.

**Fin**

* * *

Al fin tengo un crossover de Lucky Star, eso realmente me hace feliz :3. Espero que realmente les agrade este trabajo, que lo he hecho con mi más sincero cariño. Reviews, follows y favoritos sin duda los veré con muy buenos ojos, y no se preocupen, leeré los reviews y los atesoraré por siempre (Y).

Hasta otra


End file.
